


Accidents Happen

by In_Time_of_Peril



Series: Things We Did In The Time War [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Time_of_Peril/pseuds/In_Time_of_Peril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Mel - another day, another mission.  Now, if only they had restrained themselves from celebrating their last success quite so drunkenly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

“I can’t believe - I mean, I hardly ever drink!  What was I thinking?”

Mel was clutching at her head, trying from the look of things to squeeze out the last bit of hangover headache.

“It’s not so bad, is it?” Ace asked.  
“Being married to me can’t be **so** bad.  And we were pretending to be married anyway…”

“Yes.  Pretending.  Why did we even detour by Space Vegas in the first place?”

“To celebrate.  First leg of the mission complete and all that.  We pulled it off without a hitch and deserved a chance to kick back for a while.”

Groaning softly, Mel rested her head on the table.

“What will my parents say?”

“Not much, probably.  It’s not like this would even be a legal marriage if and when you get back to Earth in your own time.  And I wouldn’t be with you, so…”

“What?  You mean - I’ve heard you talking about going back to Earth before.”

“Sure, sometimes I think about it.  But - well, my folks are dead, my friends all moved on.  There’s my brother, but I barely know him.”

“So what?  You’ll just wander time and space the rest of your life like the Doctor?”

“Maybe.  Or I’ll go back to Gallifrey.  Settle down, become a bureaucrat, loom a couple of kids…”

Mel sat up again, fingers playing around the rim of her water glass.

“On your own?  Or…”

“Oh, I’d never cheat on you,” Ace grinned, glancing down at her reaccumulative chronometer.  
“Shit, we gotta get going!  We gotta be at the observatory in an hour.”

“Right.”

“And remember, much as it might pain you, we’ve still got to act married.”

“Oh, I remember.  And it doesn’t pain me.”

Standing, Ace grabbed Mel’s hand and hauled her to her feet.

“Well come on then, sweetheart.  Time we were off.” _  
_


End file.
